Porn Battle Prompts
by Jurojin
Summary: Short stories based on prompts from the LJ porn battle I did in Feb
1. Angry

_These are all a series of small one shots I did for the porn battle on LJ back in February (I think it was Feb). If you aren't familiar with a prompt challenge, basically someone gives a word or phrase and you have to come up with a story that encompases it. The porn battle means all the stories written for prompts has to include smut of some type. So here we go with the naughty._

* * *

_Playing Jealousy_

_prompt was angry_

Michelle moaned louder as he continued to pound into her. She hadn't meant to drive him so out of control but she couldn't help it. The way he took her when he was jealous made her insides melt. Tony had always been possessive, sometimes to a fault. But when she egged him on, he would become animalistic, claiming her with a passion that she had become addicted to.

"Didya want to fuck him baby? Huh?" He was on top of her, between her thighs holding himself up on his hands. His hips snapped quickly and the movement caused the sweat from his hair to drip onto her chest.

Michelle closed her eyes and her back arched, twisting her face away from him. She could barely speak her panting was so heavy. "No…no Tony…"

Tony reached up with one hand and roughly turned her to face him, gripping her hair tighter. "Don't lie to me Michelle." The tone of his voice made her tighten up on his cock and he leaned down resting his head on her shoulder. His breathing was heavy and humid near her ear and they were both slippery. He ran one hand down her side to the back of her thigh and opened her wider, tilting her hips. The angle changed and she released a groan of his name, her orgasm causing her to draw blood on his back.

"Fuck Michelle." He pushed as hard into her as he could, panting into her mouth and slipping his tongue along hers. She felt his warmth fill her and sighed as his weight came down to push her further into the mattress.

Tony pulled his head back a bit to get a better look at her and smirked at the smile on her face. "You are sucha naughty girl baby."


	2. Biting

_prompt was "biting"_

* * *

It was sexist and possessive of him but he didn't care.

He was sliding into her from behind, his cock glistening from her excitement. She was always so wet for him, always ready to have him deep inside her. They rarely fucked this way. And that's what they were doing, fucking. They made love the most but sometimes, it just wasn't enough. Sometimes they just needed to fuck. It was times like these when he would mark her.

He had been afraid at first. It was something he'd done out of the heat of the moment and he thought for sure he'd hurt her. He thought he'd just done something for the first time she didn't like. He had been severely wrong.

Michelle loved it. She loved the way his hot breath would cause beads of sweat to pop up on her skin near her neck. She loved how his teeth would lightly graze her, causing goose bumps to form right before he struck. And she loved feeling the slight sting travel down her limbs straight to her clit.

Tony wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted her back into his chest, his other arm reaching up and moving her hair aside getting ready. Michelle reached back and one arm snaked around his neck pulling his mouth to her neck. He ran his lips along the back of her shoulder and bit into her where it met her neck. She came, clinching hard around his cock and he slammed into her with everything he had.

Weakened and shaking from his release, Tony lowered her slowly back to the bed, never taking his eyes from the mark he'd made.

No one could deny it. Michelle Dessler belonged to Tony Almeida.


	3. Disheveled

_prompt - disheveled_

* * *

She had no idea what the hell she thought she was doing, but it was pure torture.

_It was late, really late, and Michelle had just finished up her reports when Tony had come storming into the bullpen soaked from head to toe. She was startled to hear someone come in at this hour, but was even more startled to see _him_. His wet hair was shiny and dark against his skin, the usual unruly ringlets stuck to his face. He had on a dark green shirt, unbuttoned at the top as usual, that was formed to his torso from the rain. His pants were equally as ruined as were his shoes. She gasped, though, when he'd ran a hand through his hair, moving it from his forehead and showing a nice gash above his left eye._

_She'd jumped up and headed towards him. "What the hell happened Tony?"_

_He hadn't even stopped, he looked so pissed. "I lost a fight with my jack on the way in. I'm gonna go shower and change." He gave her a brief glance back and pushed his way roughly into the locker rooms._

Michelle was now standing around the corner from the row of lockers he used, watching him undress. He'd blazed through CTU in such a hurry she'd failed to notice the mud that was splotched in places along his skin and hair as well as his clothes. He reached back and grabbed his shirt, pulling it forward over his head. Her eyes dropped to his abs as they bunched from the movement and she felt her breathing speed up. She'd been attracted to him almost instantly from the time they'd met over two months ago. Seeing him disheveled and dirty was just more fuel to the fire that was her lust for Tony Almeida.

Tony balled up the ruined shirt and threw it into his locker, a wave of dizziness suddenly hitting him. He reached out a hand and settled against another locker, leaning for a second and closing his eyes to stop the room from spinning. He tried to concentrate on something besides the uneasiness in his stomach. He smirked as instantly a picture of Michelle's worried face came to mind. His stomach clenched from a new kind of uneasiness. God did he want her. He'd tried everything he could think of to keep his emotions in check. Nothing, nothing at all seemed to work. The woman was driving him crazy. Those legs he couldn't stop staring at as she made her way around CTU. That hair with a mind of it's own, shiny and curly that made his hands itch. And those eyes; she had the most expressive, exotic eyes.

He reached down with his other hand and brushed gently across the front of his slacks. Thinking about her brought him to a new level of hard. He unzipped his pants and reached in, stroking gently as he pulled his cock out.

Michelle sucked in a quick breath and covered her mouth to keep him from hearing her. She could see exactly what she's been dying to see and she was impressed. He wasn't huge but he wasn't average either. His cock had a slight curve upward and it was just as tan as the rest of him, the head slightly larger than the shaft. He wasn't too long but he was thick. She felt herself getting wet as she watched him drop his head to his chest and tighten his grip, circling his hand as he stroked up. She bit her lip to keep her moan quiet. He straightened up off the lockers and sat down on the bench, straddling it. He still had one hand around his cock, but his other reached up and touched the cut on his head, winching slightly at the pain.

Michelle tightened her brow in concern and against her better judgment, walked to him. Tony noticed her shadow first and quickly moved his hand away from his crotch and his vision swam as he moved his head too fast. "Michelle, what're you—" He felt her fingers in his hair before he heard her quietly shush him. "Let me fix your eye." She had moved to the bench and slid one leg on the other side, standing, but straddling the seat also. She tilted his head up to look at her and he nodded, closing his eyes at her nails running along his scalp.

She reached over and gathered the gauze and antiseptic he'd brought into the locker room with him. As carefully as she could, she dabbed the cotton against his cut, blowing gently on it to help with the sting. He grunted softly and brought one of his hands up to rest on the back of her thigh, his thumb moving up and down lazily. "You didn't have to stop you know." Tony glanced up at her and she bit her lip again at the look he was giving her.

Without taking his eyes from hers he brought his other hand back to his cock and started moving it up and down his length as she continued to clean his cut. "I was thinkin' about you." Michelle tightened her grip on his hair. "I am thinkin' about you." She threw the cotton to the side and placed the bandage over his wound, applying pressure to make it stick. "What were you thinking about?" She was starting to sweat and she licked her upper lip slowly.

Tony ran his hand on her thigh higher, pushing up her skirt and fingering the edge of her panties. "How good you must taste. How wet you must be." He looked up at her and she leaned down and kissed him softly. "Are ya wet Michelle?"

She didn't get a chance to answer him. He moved his hand to her center, pulling her panties to one side and sliding a few fingers through her folds. She gasped and her arms tightened around his neck. His fingers moved through her and then into her, pushing deep. He withdrew and she moaned, watching him clean her taste from his hand. He pushed her skirt up and without any warning, ran his tongue up her core. She grasped his head and pushed into his mouth, her legs shaking as he used his thumbs to spread her wider, suckling on her clit. His breath tickled her flesh and caused the hair on her arms to stand up. "So good…"

Tony pulled away before she could release and licked his lips, smirking at the blush that came to her face. He reached down and started stroking himself again. Michelle's eyes drifted down watching the rhythmic movement and wanting to be a part of it. She moved closer to him and bent her knees, clearly showing him what she wanted. He wrapped one arm around her waist and positioned his cock between her thighs, letting her settle down slowly onto him. She moaned as he filled her, his tip tapping her cervix and stretching her deliciously. Tony pulled her legs over the top of his and supported her ass as he pulled once hard into him. The little noise she made caused him to growl. "So hot baby… Tan el coger caliente." _(So fucking hot.)_

They began to move into each other, making him slide deeper and deeper into her. He shifted his hands up her slick back and into her hair, tugging a bit and exposing her neck to him. He licked up her shoulder and placed a small kiss on her collarbone. He ran his nose down from her throat to the arch of one of her breasts, just breathing her in. Her sweat and sex causing his mouth to water.

She was close, he could tell by the way her grip tightened on his hair. She panted into his ear, her nails cutting into his shoulders. "Feel so good Tony…"

He sped up his thrusts, pushing her down onto him harder, feeling her muscles clench. "Come for me Michelle. I wanna feel you come all over my cock." She moaned louder, starting to keen. "I've thought it about it baby, what you would feel like. Give it to me." He pulled and she slammed down onto him and it sent her soaring, groaning his name and a few choice words. Tony wrapped his arms around her slid as deep as he could go, filling her with everything he had. He rested his head against her breasts, his sweat making a beeline for her navel.

They were both still flustered and panting, still joined, when he cupped her cheek and kissed her hard. "Thanks for cleaning me up."

Michelle grinned and ran her hands from his hair to his sweaty cheeks. "It was my pleasure."


	4. Phone

_prompt - phone_

* * *

It'd been her idea. That alone was shocking enough, but the things she was saying to him had burned him hot and fast. There was no mistaking it, his wife was a firecracker.

"What does it feel like Tony? I want you to tell me."

He was lying on his hotel bed in D.C., his torso bare and his sweats pushed down just enough for him to wrap his hand around the base of his cock. His hand moved swiftly and his grip was tight as he imagined her riding him. "Feels like you baby, just not as good" he puffed out. He closed his eyes and saw her sweaty skin, her back arched as he slid his hands to her bouncing breasts. He moaned into the phone.

"Tell me Tony."

He was so close. His pulled his breathing together to answer her. "You're riding me" was all he could get out.

"You like that don't you? You like having me on top. Watching my breasts, feeling how tight my pussy is."

"Fuck Michelle." She hardly ever spoke dirty, but damn if he didn't like it. He liked it a lot. "I'm gonna come baby."

"Mmm, come for me Tony. I love feeling how hard you get right before you do."

He pulled a few more times, shakily, and groaned loudly into the phone. He slowly worked his hand up and down, his essence hot and sticky running over his hand onto his stomach.

"Damn baby, you tryin' to kill me?"

He felt her smile, even through the phone. "Just tell Jack to hurry it up out there."

_"Jack?" He thought. "Jack who?"_


	5. Reunion

_prompt - reunion_

* * *

Instead of heading home with his food and yet another case of beer, Tony Almeida found himself in a cheap hotel room with his wife, _ex-wife_, sucking his cock.

He has no idea how it happened. One minute he's heading out of the grocery store making his way back to Jen's and the next she's paying the clerk at the desk. He doesn't know if she paid for the whole night or just for a few hours. It's that kind of place.

The sudden scrape of her teeth on the underside of his cock breaks his daze and he glances down again. He's supine on the bed, her body between his legs and her mouth swallowing him whole. No one has ever been able to take him like she does. He closes his eyes again.

_This is wrong. _His hands, seemingly with a mind of their own, reach down and slowly still her. _She doesn't deserve this._

He glances back down again and her look of disappointment and rejection is enough to catch his breath in his chest.

"C'mere baby."

Tony moves Michelle up his body, her thighs stopping on each side of his head and he lowers her core to his mouth, groaning at the familiar taste and smell of her. She arches her back at the first touch of his lips and grabs hold of the head board.

He decides, silently, he'll spend the rest of whatever time she's bought them here making her realize she's everything to him.

And then they were going home.


	6. Rooftop

_prompt - rooftop_

* * *

Agent Baker banked the helicopter to the left making his final approach to the rooftop of CTU. He was bringing Jack back from a stakeout and they were both exhausted. He saw the lights of the landing pad flash indicating they were approaching, but what was in the middle made him do a double take. Instead of landing, he swung sharply to the right, leaning out the side and getting a closer look.

Baker just hovered for a few, kind of shocked at what he was seeing but not really able to turn away. He was looking at Director Almeida having sex with his wife, Agent Dessler, on the rooftop of headquarters. He couldn't see much since they hadn't undressed all the way, but he had to admit; Agent Dessler had nice breasts.

"Baker, what's going on? Why haven't we landed yet?"

Baker leaned back into the cockpit and swerved back around to give them more time to finish. "We can't land yet, there's ah, there's a problem with the landing pad."

"What the hell are you talking about? I saw the incoming lights flash."

"I'll just swing back by and you can see for yourself."

Baker made another pass just as, what looked like, they were at the peak of their game. Jack leaned over his shoulder and looked out the side of the cockpit, his face changing from angry confusion to just angry.

"Damnit Tony!"


	7. Sneaking

_prompt - sneaking_

* * *

She'd kill him if she knew. He was sure of that.

Tony Almeida knew exactly how women took these kinds of things and he didn't think Michelle Dessler would be any different about it. What woman liked the fact that some guy did nothing but fantasize about her? Of course that didn't stop him from hoping she _would_ like it. And it damn sure didn't stop him from doing it.

He snuck glances at her whenever he could. Long, lusty glances that if she were to ever notice there would be no doubt what he was thinking. She'd know how he imagined her undressing for him slowly. How he thought about her going down on him. How much he wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. How often he thought he would die if he couldn't get inside her.

He was sneaking a glance at her now, working silently but diligently at her computer. He thought about bending her over that desk and sliding into her from behind. He whimpered slightly and pictured reaching up under her to caress her breasts, to pull her into him harder. He saw himself enter her over and over again, saw her wetness coating his cock. She was always so hot and wet for him.

"Tony?"

He jumped and glanced up, only to be met with Michelle's smirk.

"Are you ok? You look flushed."

Tony bit his lip and broke his eyes from hers looking down and trying to find something to answer with. He reached up and scratched his cheek.

"You know, I've found it's better to daydream when we aren't in an active protocol. Less chance of being caught." His eyes snapped up to hers just in time to catch her wink.

Maybe he wasn't the only one being sneaky.


	8. Hormones

_prompt - hormones_

* * *

"Hmph!"

Tony's breath came back to him quickly. Michelle had pulled him down to the floor harder than he thought she was capable of. She shimmied up onto his lap and slid him inside her before he knew what had happened. "Damn baby."

She moved up and down fast and hard and he swore she'd never fucked him this crazy before. Still it didn't matter, he was getting there as fast as she wanted him to.

Michelle tilted her head back and groaned as he felt her clench on him and come, his name barely escaping her lips. Touching her for the first time since hitting the floor, he reached up and held her hips down, pushing up into her and coming himself.

Tony dropped his heavy head to the floor, welcoming the pain as it hit; anything to get out of this daze. Michelle just sat on his lap panting. He looked up at her in awe. "Jesus baby, you're stronger than you look."

She ran a hand through her sweaty hair and rubbed her protruding belly. "It's these damn baby hormones."


	9. Watching

_prompt - watching_

* * *

Jack moved along the wall as fast and as silent as he could before they could tell he'd interrupted. He hadn't looked back in the room again yet, but he could hear them moaning. He could smell the sex and the sweat and even though he should just turn and leave, he stayed peeking around the edge of the door.

Michelle was on her knees in front of Tony. His pants open wide, his cock jutting out toward her as she ran her hand slowly up and down its length. He sighed and titled his head back, his eyes closing and one hand gently sliding through her hair. She lowered her lips to his head and sucked him in deeply, her nose tickled by his hair. Jack watched as she deep throated him, Tony groaning and whispering her name. She made small, slick noises as she devoured his cock, enjoying it as much as Tony seemed too.

Jack pulled away from the door and rested against the wall, a look of defeat crossing his face. For the first time in his life, someone was better than he was. Now he understood what had happened with Nina.

Tony Almeida had a bigger cock than he did.


End file.
